Prior art locking aerosol dispensers have existed for years and have had many different structural designs of interrelating parts. Some of these designs are overly complex to mold, while others require more force than desirable for the user to operate between the inoperative and operative positions.
Still other designs in the unlocked position may not, following valve actuation, adequately return the top portion of the actuator upwardly to its rotatable position when used with aerosol valves having shorter stem heights due to normal variations in stem heights, etc. Such designs when used with shorter stem heights may also result in rattling between the top and bottom actuator portions to imply a flimsiness to the consumer.
Additional designs are not sufficiently robust and are vulnerable to damage to their parts and operation due to excessive top loads from misuse, handling, shipping, etc.
Locking actuators also often incorporate clicking mechanisms of various forms to advise the consumer regarding whether the actuator has been rotated to its locked or unlocked position. Such mechanisms, however, are often overly complex and may provide multiple clicks with multiple clicking mechanisms when rotating between such positions, so that the consumer may be confused as to the status and operation of the actuator. Such mechanisms may also involve a considerable angular rotation of the actuator parts, which may further confuse the consumer.